The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Arachis plant botanically known as Arachis glabrata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘St. Augustine's White.’ Arachis glabrata is also commonly known as Rhizoma peanut or creeping forage peanut and is a high quality forage legume native to Brazil, Argentina, and Paraguay. It has also been introduced to other countries, including the United States, and can be used as an ornamental or for soil conservation. The normal flower color of Arachis glabrata is creamy yellow to yellow-orange. More specifically, by reference to the Munsell Color Chart for Plant Tissues, 1936 Edition, the normal flower color of Arachis glabrata ranges from 8 YR-Y 8/12 to 7 Y 8/12. A small amount of white color at the top of the standard, usually distributed in a spotted or blotchy pattern, is also observed in Arachis glabrata. 
‘St. Augustine's White’ was discovered in Gainesville, Fla. as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a bed of cultivated Arachis glabrata germplasm known as “Arblick” (USDA PI 262839 and not patented).
Asexual reproduction by rhizome divisions of the new cultivar ‘St. Augustine's White’ first occurred in a controlled environment in at least 2002 in Gainesville, Fla. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristic of the new cultivar has been stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.